


A Bonding Exercise

by Pisces_writings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Relationship(s), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_writings/pseuds/Pisces_writings
Summary: Patton tries to get Roman and Virgil to get along with Janus. It kind of works.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	A Bonding Exercise

Virgil, Janus, and Roman were sitting on the floor of Patton's room looking disgruntled. 

Patton tried for a smile, "So, do you know why I called you here?" 

"To make me surrounded by people who hate me?" Janus suggested. 

"They don't hate you!" Patton said quickly, looking at Roman and Virgil. "Right, guys?" 

"No, I think hate is the right word." Roman said. 

Patton paused, "Well. . . Right. Anyway, why I called you three here." 

"Because Roman hates me?" Asked Janus. 

"Hey, I do too." Virgil reminded him. "Don't leave me out of this."

Patton glanced at the two of them worriedly, "Actually, yes. That's kind of why I called you here. So that you can learn to get along better!" 

The three sides stared at him. 

"Not to crush your dreams, Patton. But I don't believe that's going to work." Said Janus, crushing Patton's dreams. 

"Oh, come on! I'm sure it will!" 

"I can tell you're lying." 

Patton tried for a smile again, "Here, I have an idea. Why don't we all go around and say something we like about everyone?" 

"That's not going to work." Said Virgil. "I can't think of anything I like about Janus."

Janus smiled, "I can think of a few things you used to like." 

Roman snickered, "Well that's true. You used to like a lot of things about him, didn't you, Virgil?" 

Virgil glared at him, "I'm going to punch both of you."

"Okay!" Patton interrupted. "How about you don't do that." 

"Yes, Virgil. Listen to Patton." Janus added. 

Virgil fought back to urge to strangle the snake. 

"Let's just say one thing we like about everyone." Patton suggested again. "And no one gets punched." 

"No promises." Muttered Virgil. 

"I'll go first." Patton continued. "Janus, I really like how you make sure I'm taking care of myself, since, you know, I'm not that good at that." 

Janus nodded, "That's true."

"And Virgil, well, first of all I really like your hoodie. It seems very cozy. And also how you make sure that we don't do anything dangerous."

"More like make sure we don't do anything fun." Roman muttered. 

Patton frowned at him, "Roman, that wasn't nice. Say sorry."

Roman sighed, "Sorry, Virgil."

Virgil shrugged, "Whatever."

Patton turned to Roman, "And Roman, I really like your singing."

Roman smiled, "Really?" 

"Of course! And your acting is awesome." Patton turned to Janus, "Your turn!" 

Janus sighed, "Fine. Patton, I like that you accepted me and actually listen to what I have to say, unlike these two." 

"I have a very good reason not to listen to you." Grumbled Roman. 

Janus smiled, "Of course you do." He turned to Patton. "Anyway, I'm done."

Patton frowned, "You still have to say something about both of them."

Janus shrugged, "Well they don't really have any redeeming qualities." 

Patton smiled awkwardly, "I'm sure that's not true."

"Fine." Janus turned to Roman. "As Patton already mentioned, you have a good singing voice. Also, you're very good at jumping to conclusions." 

Roman blinked, "I don't jump to conclusions." 

Janus smiled, "Oh, right. Of course. Because you definitely didn't immediately assume I manipulated you when things started going badly." 

Roman glared at him, "You did manipulate me, and we both know it. Why wouldn't you?" 

"Moving on!" Patton interrupted frantically. "Janus still needs to say something about Virgil." 

Janus turned to Virgil and smiled, "You have beautiful eyes." 

Virgil blinked, "What?" 

"I said you have beautiful eyes." Janus repeated. "And I believe it's your turn."

"Right." Virgil frowned, trying to figure out whether the complement was a lie or not. 

Patton stood up, "By the way, does anyone want water? It's important to stay hydrated."

"You sound like Logan." Commented Roman, but accepted a glass of water nonetheless.

Virgil thought for a moment, "Right. Okay. Patton, I like how you always try to help people. Even though your puns are really cringy sometimes."

Patton smiled. "Well at least they're not made of paper! Otherwise they'd be tear-able!" 

No one laughed. 

"And, Roman." Said Virgil. "You're not as annoying as you used to be." 

Roman frowned, "I'm wondering whether this is even a complement." 

Virgil turned to Janus, and tried to figure out a quality which he didn't hate. "I guess I like your shirt." He muttered, taking a sip of his water. 

Janus smiled, "If I remember correctly, you used to like it more when it was off of me." 

Roman snickered as Virgil processed to choke on his water. 

Patton, on the other hand, looked extremely concerned. "What does that mean?" He asked. "Virgil, what did he mean by that?"

"Nothing!" said Virgil, quickly recovering from his coughing fit. "He didn't mean anything!"

"Of course I didn't." Agreed Janus. 

Patton frowned, "I don't believe you, but I'll let it slide."

Roman sighed dramatically, "I suppose it's my turn now?" 

"Yup!" Agreed Patton. 

"Alright. I guess I'll start with you, Patton." Said Roman. "I like how you try to see the best in people." He glanced at Janus. "Even if not everyone thinks you're right."

Patton smiled, "Aw, Roman! That's so sweet!"

Roman smiled, "Thank you! And Virgil. . . " He thought for a moment. "Even though you do look like an emo nightmare, your eyeshadow is pretty cool." 

Virgil nodded, "Thanks." 

Lastly, Roman turned to Janus. "You're good at annoying Virgil."

Janus smiled, "I try." 

"Well that wasn't so hard!" Said Patton. "And now we all like each other a little more." 

"No, I still hate him." Said Roman, pointing at Janus. 

Patton frowned, "Okay, then let's try something else! How about we play truth or dare? That's a good way to get to know each other." 

Roman rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure Virgil already knows plenty about Janus." 

Virgil glared at him, "Sadly, yes. But I do have a lot of useful blackmail." 

"You realize I also do, right?" Janus reminded him. "For example I could tell them about that one time in the imagination when you- "

"Not in front of Patton!" Virgil interrupted. 

Janus paused, "I guess you're right."

"What do you mean not in front of me?" Asked Patton. "What happened in the imagination?" 

Virgil glared at Janus, "Don't you dare."

"Don't worry, I won't." 

"Good." Virgil turned back to Patton. "I think truth or dare sounds great." 

"I'll go first." Janus said immediately. "Roman, truth or dare?" 

Roman shrugged, "Truth."

Janus smiled, "How about you share why you think I manipulated you?"

Roman sighed, "You know what I think." 

"Actually, I'm not quite sure I do. And Patton definitely doesn't know."

Patton nodded, "Actually, I was wondering that." 

Roman glared at Janus, "Fine. Well I know you manipulated me in the courtroom."

"Did I?" Asked Janus. "Do tell."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Why else would I have sided with you? You knew how much I wanted that callback, and you made me seem like a selfish liar!" 

Janus sighed, "Oh, Roman. There you are, jumping to conclusions again. You're the one who suggested lying in that situation, not me. And it's not my fault you sided with me." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, "This is stupid. We all saw you flattering him the whole time. It was obvious you were trying to do something."

Janus laughed, "Flattering? Please, that's why you think I manipulated him? So what if I flattered him, he was already on my side by that point."

Roman stood up, "And another thing! Even before that you acted like my friend so that you could get close to me, and then you got me to. . . To do stuff with you!" 

"Got you to? Seriously?" Janus sighed, "Roman, if I remember correctly, at least half of it was at your suggestion." 

Patton was glancing between them, "Wait, what happened? I don't think I have the whole story here." 

"The only reason for it was because I was under your influence!" Roman continued, disregarding Patton. "I would have never wanted to do any of that normally! With you, no less. I mean, look at you! You're part snake for goodness sakes! You have scales and stuff! I mean- "

"Roman, that's enough!" This time it was Virgil who spoke. 

Roman stared at him, "You're seriously siding with him?" 

"I'm not siding with him." Virgil corrected. "But that was uncalled for." 

"Virgil's right." Janus stood up, "That is enough. I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by you." He looked at Patton. "It was an honest effort, but I don't believe it will work. Goodbye." 

He was about to leave when Patton ran up to him, "Wait, Janus!" He glanced at Roman. "I'll talk to him, okay? Just stay here with Virgil. Maybe talk to him a little. Please?" 

Janus sighed. "Fine. For you." 

Patton smiled, "Thank you. Roman, come on." 

Roman followed him out the door and Janus sat back down next to Virgil. 

No one spoke for a moment. Finally it was Virgil who broke the silence. 

"I'm not siding with you." He said. "But what Roman said wasn't. . . He shouldn't have said that." 

Janus shrugged, "He lashed out. Like he always does." 

"Yeah." Virgil paused. "If it's any consolation, I think you look great. Scales and all."

Janus stared at him. Then managed a smile, "Well it's good to know that the only thing you like about me are my looks." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah. I'd be crazy to like your personality." 

They looked at each other for a second, then both burst out laughing. 

"Come on, you must have liked my personality at some point." 

"Maybe before you got annoying." 

Janus rolled his eyes, "Then the same goes for you." 

"Wow, thanks." 

"No problem." 

Virgil turned to him, "Janus, look at me."

"Yes?" 

"Did you manipulate Roman?" 

Janus paused, "No. At least, not purposefully." 

Virgil frowned. "You're not lying. I couldn't tell earlier." 

Janus smiled, "So now you believe me?" 

Virgil shrugged, "I guess. I mean, unless you've gotten really good at lying, which I doubt." 

"I haven't." 

Virgil looked around, "So where do you think Logan is?"

"He's with Remus." 

"Remus? How would you know?"

"Because I talk to Remus." Janus explained. "And I know that he and Logan were planning to do some experiments in the imagination."

Virgil paused, "Remus and experiments are not something I want to hear in the same sentence." 

* * *

About ten minutes later, Patton and Roman walked back into the room. 

"Janus, Roman has something to tell you." Said Patton. 

Janus stood up, "Yes?" 

Roman shifted uncomfortably, "Well. . . I'm sorry. For, you know. Accusing you of manipulating me. And insulting you. And stuff." 

Janus nodded, "Apology accepted. But I realized," he paused. "I may have manipulated you without realizing."

Roman blinked, "What?"

Janus sighed, "I was thinking over what happened in the courtroom, and I realized what I said could have been mistaken for manipulation. I may have been doing it unconsciously." 

"Oh." Roman thought for a moment. "So I was technically right."

Janus shrugged, "Well, no, but technically, yes."

"Huh." Roman smiled. "I can live with that."

The two of them sat back down and Patton smiled, "Well now that everyone has apologized, how do you guys feel about a fun game of truth or dare?" 

Janus shrugged, "Sounds terrible. Let's do it." 

"I'll go first!" Said Roman immediately. "Janus, truth or dare?" 

Janus sighed, "Is this going to be payback?" 

"Maybe."

"Fine. Truth." 

Roman thought for a moment, "What's the most embarrassing story you have about Virgil?" 

Virgil glared at him, "That's not fair!" 

Janus smiled, "Well I could tell you about that time in the imagination." 

Virgil turned his glare to him, "Don't." 

Janus smiled, "You can't stop me." 

Virgil stared at him, "You can't say it in front of Patton." 

"I suppose." Janus leaned over to Roman and whispered something in his ear. 

Roman immediately went bright red, "That's what happened?" He exclaimed. He looked at Virgil, who had his head in his hands. "I didn't take you for that type, Virgil." 

Virgil grumbled something unintelligible. 

Patton looked confused, "Well I don't know what just happened, but Janus, it's your turn." 

Janus's eyes landed on Virgil, "Truth or dare?" He asked. 

Virgil seemed to consider his answer, "Dare." 

Janus smiled, "I dare you to not insult me for the next three rounds." 

Virgil stared at him, "You- " he paused. "I was about to say something but then I realized it was off the table." He sighed. "It's my turn, right?" 

"Yup!" Patton confirmed. 

"Okay. Roman, truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" Roman said excitedly. 

Virgil paused, "Okay. I. . . I don't know, I dare you to sing something." 

Roman immediately launched into a performance of A Whole New World. 

Patton clapped when he finished. "Alright, my turn!" He said. "Janus, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Okay. Hm. . . Have you ever dated someone before?" 

Roman stared at him, "You're kidding, right?" 

Patton blinked, "No. Why would I be kidding?" 

Roman shook his head, "You're more blind than Logan. Even he knows." 

Patton still looked confused, "Wait, so who did he date?" 

Virgil sighed, "Hi." 

Patton blinked. Then realization dawned on his face, "Oh! You!" 

"Yes, sadly."

Janus looked offended, "Sadly? Did our years together mean nothing to you?" 

"Years?" Said Patton. 

Virgil sighed, "Moving on, Roman it's your turn." 

"Janus!" Roman announced. 

Janus smiled at him, "Yes, my prince?" 

Roman blushed, "Um, what? I. . . Yeah. Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Janus again. 

Roman smiled, "What's your favorite thing about me?" 

Janus thought for a moment, "Well I do love your outfit. It's very extra, just like you. But the truly magical thing is your voice. It's especially beautiful when you're- " 

"Moving on!" Virgil interrupted, "Janus, don't you dare finish that sentence." 

Patton pouted, "Come on, I wanted to know what he was gonna say!" 

"No." Said Virgil. "You don't." 

Many rounds, several insults, and twenty minutes later, it was Roman's turn again. He picked Janus for what seemed like (and probably was) the tenth time. And Janus, of course, picked truth again. 

Roman smiled at him, "Alright, tell me what you really want to do right now."

Virgil covered Patton's ears, "I swear to God, Janus. Don't you dare." 

Janus smiled, "What? I was definitely going to say that I wanted to play chess." 

Virgil blinked, "What?" 

Janus turned to Roman, "With you, of course." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. But seriously, I'm watching you two."

Janus raised an eyebrow, "Are you? I didn't think you were into that." 

Virgil went bright red, "Janus, I'm going to strangle you!" 

Roman snickered. 

Virgil glared at him, "What?" 

Roman blinked, "I mean, we all thought it, right?" 

Patton was steadily growing more confused, "Thought what?" 

"Roman, truth or dare?" Asked Janus. 

Roman smiled, "Dare. You can tell me to do whatever you want." 

Virgil resisted the urge to punch the prince. 

Janus grabbed the front of Roman's shirt and yanked him towards him, "Kiss me." He ordered. 

Roman smiled, "With pleasure." 

Virgil covered Patton's eyes as Roman closed the distance between him and Janus and caused them both to fall into the floor, kissing all the while.

"You two, stop right now!" Virgil yelled at the two sides. 

Janus broke the kiss and smiled up at Virgil, "Care to join us?" 

"That's it." Virgil grabbed the two of them and pulled them to the door. "Patton and I are going to have a movie night."

"We will?" Patton called from inside. 

"Yes. And you two," he turned to Janus and Roman, "Can go do that somewhere else." 

He pushed them out of the room and slammed the door in their faces. 

Roman sighed, "Well that was rude." 

Janus nodded. Then he grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind them. 

"Oh." Said Roman, his face turning a light shade of pink. "We're here now." 

"Yes we are." Janus agreed. "And I was thinking, I did accidentally manipulate you. So I should make it up to you, shouldn't I?" 

Romans face was as red as his sash, "And how are you going to that?" 

"Oh, my dear prince." Janus went down onto his knees and smiled up at him. "I think you know." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write.  
> Also Virgil definitely went to Janus's room ten minutes into the movie.


End file.
